How You Can Tell You're Obsessed With Emergency
by CrazyWoman200253204
Summary: Title says it all. Please read and review. Poll added to bio. 'who is your favorite Emergency Charactor' #43 NEW! Sorry about '2nd chapter'. Was added instead of replaced.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, wished I did as I would have so much fun with them. If sued, all you'll get is one VERY picky cat and an old broken and leaking car. *Sigh.* Story of my life.

1. When you see the number 51 you think of the guys of station 51.

2. When you see an ambulance you think of Johnny and Roy.

3. When you see a fire engine you think of Captain Hank Stanley, Mike Stoker, Marco Lopez, and Chet Kelly.

4. You're constantly thinking of how you can hurt your favorite character in a fanfic story.

5. When you see an ambulance you're tempted to chase after it and see if the paramedics inside look like Johnny or Roy.

6. When you see a fire station you think of station 51 and how it looks.

7. Anytime someone says 'Captain' or 'Cap' you think of Caption Stanley.

8. You look for Doctors Brackett, Early, or Morton and Nurse Dixie McCall look-a-likes any time you visit a hospital.

9. When someone says 'hose jockeys' you think of firefighters like the firefighters of station 51.

10. When someone says 'get a paramedic' you immediately think 'get John Gage and Roy DeSoto'.

11. You read all the emergency fanfic that you can find and then still look for more.

12. You see a picture of the emergency crew and can right away tell what episode it's from.

13. You think of an episode and can remember which season it in without looking it up.

14. When you hear 'paramedics' you think of Johnny and Roy.

15. You see a lazy dog and think of Henry.

16. When you go passed a fire department engine or ambulance, you look to see what number it is.

17. When you're hurt you ask for John or Roy to treat you before you get to the hospital.

18. You know more medical terms then before you started watching emergency.

19. You see a Land Rover or a Porsche and you think of Johnny's or Roy's vehicles.

20. You hear sirens and think of emergency in general.

21. You can say all the names of all the main characters and the acters'/actresses' names on demand.

22. You think of your favorite episode out of the blue.

23. You have or want the entire series and the movies.

24. When you see a fire station you look to see what the number is.

25. You can tell the difference between a cop siren, an ambulance siren, and a fire engine siren.

26. You can name all the episodes from all the seasons by heart.

27. You have one or more of the cast as a wallpaper and/or screen saver on your computer or phone.

28. Every time you see a Landover go by you look to see if it's a John Gage look a-like that's driving. (Thanks Autumrose)

29. You read your favorite Emergency fanfic more than once. (Thanks Kathyb9760)

30. You watch your favorite episodes over and over on Netflix, so you don't wear  
out your DVD's. (Thanks Sangene51)

31. If your favorite episode is not available to view on Netflix, you keep getting the DVD to watch it, and then you don't return for over a month because you keep watching it.

32. When you go to LA you have to go to Universal Studios because they have some stuff related to the show. And, you must at least drive by station 127 aka fifty one. (Thanks Dianne)

33. You also go the Fire Department Museum to ogle the stuff dedicated to Emergency.

34. You check, over and over again, every day, to see if your favorite fanfic has  
been updated. (Thanks BT)

35. You come up with usernames and passwords that have something to do with Emergency in them. (Thanks jguist)

36. When you here the song Coney Island Baby (I'm not sure who sings it so if you know please tell me) you think of the episode where the guys (minus Roy I think) sings it.

37. Every time you see a fire engine you want to go volunteer working in a fire station. (Thanks Susan)

38. When you affectionately call someone "ya twit." (Thanks King Tiger)

39. For those of you out in the Firefighting/Paramedic field (Volunteer or Regular): When you respond on a call you don't think of your training, you think "What would Johnny and Roy do?" (Thanks Thaena)

40. You want to renumber your house from whatever number you have to the Emergency's fire station # 51 or have the street renamed "Emergency Squad 51". (Thanks again Susan)

41. When you watched Roy and Johnny doing CPR, you wanted to learn it with them and save a life. (Thanks Susan)

42. If you see Johnny (or Randy or anybody else that played in Emergency), you swoon and faint hopefully he or they will try do some mouth to mouth. (Thanks Susan)

43. KMG365 is your password for almost everything (Thanks private reviewer who does not want to be named!)

44. You name your truck 'Engine 51' and your car the 'Squad 51' wagon/car. (Thanks Susan!)

45. You don't watch hardly anything but Emergency!.

46. You still dream about marrying Johnny Marco or Chet, even if you are already married or have a significant other. (Thanks Figmentfan2001!)

47. While watching the show (any of the ones with the theme as music and not talking) you go up to the TV and record the Theme music with your phone and save it as your ringtone or alarm on your phone.

48. You join every online group that you can find that is dedicated to Emergency! or the actors.

49. You try to find a place to live and/or work that is right next to a fire station. (Thanks Avirra!)

50. You think Chili and eggs are really good. (Thanks Waikiki23!)

51. You take a kid to an open house at your local fire station and you are more excited the the kid is to be there, especially if everyone gets to take a ride on the engine. (Thanks Waikiki23!)

52. You can name fire equipment and vehicles. (Thanks Waikiki23!)

53. You went into the medical field or became a firefighter because of the show. (Thanks Waikiki23!)

A/N: I've done almost all of these! My sisters, Lori and JoAnn, helped me out with some of these, so not all the credit goes to me. If you can think of anymore, please review or send me a PM and I'll add it (Giving you the credit for it, of course). Be safe and I hope Johnny, Roy and the rest of the guys doesn't have come and save you. (Not that any of us wouldn't mind that. *Grins*) Much love, Crazy.


End file.
